Rajang
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Old Volcano, Volcano, Gorge, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Dunes, Jurassic Frontier, Sanctuary, Ingle Isle, Town, Battlequarters, Tower 3, Desert, Tundra, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Hoarfrost Reach, Sky Corridor, Fortress Ruins, Glacial Valley |Monster Size = 1631.2 849.73 |Monster Relations = Enma Rajang, Furious Rajang, Voljang, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gold Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Zenith Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Flame Blangonga, Lolo Gougarf, Ray Gougarf |Generation = Second }}Rajang is a Fanged Beast introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Rajang strongly resembles the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks. However, notable differences include Rajang's broader muscles, large horns, hairy tail tip and its ability to use electricity-based attacks. Behavior and Abilities Rajang is extremely violent, unrelenting and ultra-aggresive, and it's intensely territorial as well. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They're well known due to their combination of speed, aggression and power. They are also famed for their dramatic Rage Mode, in which much of the fur on their front body rises and becomes gold. Habitat Rajang are found in a very wide range and variety of habitats; like the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and the Gorge. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome nomadic lifestyle. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Rajang Guides.'' MHW Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Rajang Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Rajang Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank||true Rajang Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Rajang Carves/MH4U-Apex|Apex Equipment For more information, see Rajang Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Furious Rajang Main Article: 'Furious Rajang'' Unlike its normal self, a '''Furious Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather a revamp Variant of an HR9 Rajang, which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in its Rage Mode". Its Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by an electric aura. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special downloadable quest in which hunters must fight two of these Furious Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G-rank Training School quest in MHFU. When the Furious Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state it can be caught in Pitfall Traps This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. The Furious Rajang has an attack that does a great amount of damage. It's also been known to have destroyed hunters in one hit. Even though the regular Rajang also does this attack, it won't do nearly as much damage as the Furious Rajang attack will do. This variant of Rajang also appears in Monster Hunter 4 with separate Icon, yet it does not have a separate name from an ordinary Rajang. Enma Rajang Main Article: 'Enma Rajang'' A Variant of Rajang first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Hard Core (HC) Rajang As of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10, HC Rajang appears with new looks and its new rare Red Aura version with new attacks including one where it raises its arms and creates a large electrical sphere that Rajang will leap into the air and send towards the ground when fully-charged, it slowly descends to the ground and causes a large electrical explosion upon impact. This indirectly references one of the signature moves of Goku's of the ''Dragon Ball ''franchise, the Spirit Bomb. Normal HC moves include jumping while spinning forward as far as across the whole area, then landing smashing the ground with its arms creating a wave of rocks horizontally and homing punches with a impact zone of thunder were it follows you while punching, then jumps back hitting anyone behind it with another impact zone of thunder and continues punching following the original target. It should be mentioned that finding a Phantom Rajang really is rare and is a low % to find when choosing to fight a HR100 or G-rank HC Rajang. Normal HC Rajang has blue eyes and very long hair on its back with a gold aura when in rage. Music Themes Gallery For more images, see Rajang Photo Gallery Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Fanged Beasts Category:Large Fanged Beasts Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHGen Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters